San Libertas
San Libertas, officially the City of San Libertas and is nicknamed the SL, The Lib, or the Big Polvoron, is the capital and biggest city of Elitepolis and an important cultural, commercial and financial center. It has a population of 420,069 people as of 2020, which is more than half of the population of the entire country. San Libertas was founded in the early 1900s, by settlers of mixed origin led by Liam Cordon Libertas. Immigration from people escaping the unstable political climate and social issues around the world in the 20th century, drove the fast urbanization and population growth of the city, resulting in it's transformation into an important trading spot and major city in the Pacific. It is a rising tourist destination, and is known for it's juxtaposed architecture, scenic natural spots, diverse society and culture, hot clear summers and cold evenings, as well as it's dozens of landmarks and popular spots, like the International Bridge, Parelthon Palace, Saisakihara Harbor, Filipinotown, and the Flora by the Bay. It is the headquarters of the United Nations Commission on Human Rights and the Organization of Economic Development, as well as several companies including but not limited to: Corpolis Tech, Discord, Reddit, Plays Architecture, Lazouy and Anchovy Animation. It is also known worldwide for it's innovative smart city technology, and it's organized and efficient urban planning. History The earliest archaeological evidence was several decorated stones from reportedly thousands of years ago. It is currently stored in the National Museum. Not much is known about pre-colonial history, except for the fact that human settlement has been very likely to be happening as early as the 1400s. Geography Climate Neighborhoods * 'Financial District '- The city's business center. It houses the known dramatic skyline of the city, with tall skyscrapers housing international corporations and offices. Also a significant luxury shopping and dining destination, with majority of First Avenue being in this district. * 'Japantown '- Home to a significant community of 9,435 ethnic Japanese. It is known for it's neon streets and architecture, modeled to the likes of Kabukicho and Roppongi. It is a major place for anime merchandise, cosplay, collection stores, and nightclubs, as well as food stalls selling authentic cuisine. * 'Icone Center '- A new development situated along the north coast of the city, which houses several futuristic styled skyscrapers under construction, including the finished landmark structure The Oblate. * 'Historical District '- It is part of the downtown area of the city, and is a very significant cultural center. It is home to decades old structures and heritage buildings, including Hotel Slewkathing and the National Museum of Elitepolis. The annexed area of Baconlyn is also included, where the performing arts of the country is centered. * 'Rust District '- An entertainment and nightlife district, where the country's tallest building, Destructo Tower, is situated. It is known for it's modern punk vibe and neon aesthetic, with it's landmarks including the Cyber Alleyway and the Walled City Arcade. It is also home to several love hotels, gay saunas, prostitution, and other adult related businesses. * 'World Gardens '- A large neighborhood home to a wide variety of gardens and parks. It is the most known residential neighborhood, known for it's cozy pastel homes, flower streets, Victorian buildings, and cottages. It is relatively expensive and is home to several known people. Demographics Economy San Libertas, is officially a major economic center in the Asia-Pacific region, and as the capital, is the main center for business and activity in the small country. Such cities are characterized by their ethnic clustering, network of international connectivity, and convergence of technological innovation. The city has a diverse service economy, with employment spread across a wide range of services including finance, tourism, electronics, information technology and government. According to economists, it is also an important center for retailing, world trade, media, advertising, legal services, fashion, real estate and arts. The city is home to the country's purely local companies, including Aiseah Bank, Chaotic Studios, Lazouy, Blip Streetwear, Earth Finance Bank, and RFeed. It is an important center for social media, as it is the headquarters of Discord, Twitter, Reddit, Snapchat and Youtube, and a regional office of popular messaging app Line. It is also home to other important tech companies and startups, with the most significant ones being Netflix, Shopee, OnePlus, Fandom and DuckDuckGo, and the world's most innovative new startup, Corpolis Technologies. Shopping The country is an important and growing shopping destination. The most prominent one is First Avenue, a major thoroughfare in downtown, and is considered a very expensive and elegant street, with prominent retail including Gucci, NBA Store, Youtube Merch, Huawei, Nordstrom, Tiffany and Co, H&M, Fresh Era, Supreme, Miniso, Uniqlo, Chanel, Moleskine, Bench, La Senza, Abercrombie & Fitch, Lamborghini, Anti Social Social Club, Kiko Milano, Zara, Lancome, Armani and Whole Foods. It is also home to international food options like Toast Box, Jollibee, Kenny Roger's Roasters, Nandos, Tim Ho Wan, Ruth's Chris Steakhouse, and Planet Hollywood. Meanwhile, Filipinotown is also a major shopping destination not just for Filipino goods and businesses, but also it's cheap goods and surplus stores, centered around Divisoria Avenue. Cultural products can also be seen in the South Asian Quarter, Chinatown, Little Africa, and Japantown. Culture and entertainment Cuisine Fashion Performing arts The Baconlyn district is the center of performing arts in the country. It is home to several theaters, including the Granite Theatre, Bowery Palace, Westwood Way, Parelthon Theater, and the Esbon Place. Some local productions include A Manila Story and Block 403. Several international productions are also currently running, including Frozen, Six: The Musical, West Side Story, The Secret Garden, Mary Poppins, and To Kill A Mockingbird. Sports Museums Festivities and holidays Society Law and government National government San Libertas is the national capital of Elitepolis and the seat of political power, specifically in the southern districts. It is home to the Office of the President, as well as the president's official residence. It also has the buildings housing the Senate, Supreme Court, Court of Appeals, Central Bank, and the departments of Finance, Justice, Health, Science and Technology, Labor and Employment, Infrastructure and Education. Education Colleges and universities Early education, primary and secondary Infrastructure and Transport Public utilities Public transportation More than half of the residents of San Libertas use public transportation to work, which is controlled by the San Libertas Transit Authority (SLTA). It's biggest transport is the LiberBus system, a bus rapid transit system which has over 4 routes, and a total of 85 stops within the city and 4 more in the suburbs. It runs a fleet of both single and double deck buses, which have integrated the latest smart technology that enhances it's utilities. It moves approximately 150,000 people everyday. The SLTA also runs an old tram system which makes a loop around the important areas of downtown. One of the more unique and famous forms of transportation in the city is the jeep, which runs in selected areas. It is highly based off the system in the Philippines, which in turn is patterned after old U.S army jeeps. It's exterior contains unique art designs of different motifs and aesthetics, as well as neon lights that brighten the vehicle at night. Since 2005, it has had a fixed payment system. The city is also serviced by the San Libertas Rapid Transit or SLRT, which has two lines- The Yellow Line and The Cyan Line. It connects San Libertas' different districts with other surrounding towns, and serves 30 stations in total. It has an average of 401,000 weekday passengers, and was opened in the 1960s. Airports San Libertas as well as the entire country is serviced by the 3 terminal Kirch Destructo International Airport, which is located in the southern suburb of Tanaka Bay. It is the home of Elite Airlines, and is also a major hub for Qantas, Philippine Airlines, Delta Airlines, Singapore Airlines and Air New Zealand. It was ranked one of the best airports consistently since 2007, with professional customer service and a simple and navigable layout. Many of it's features include an around the world themed exhibit, a kid's playground, a free movie theater, a botanical garden, and an observation deck. It is connected to the main transport system of San Libertas through the Airport High Speed rail opened in 2019. See Also Category:Elitepolis